


Occupy Immortality

by Gryphonrhi



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Competency, Gen, Meme: Alternate Realities, Mischief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 08:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/pseuds/Gryphonrhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cory, the Occupy movement, and (inevitably) the law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Occupy Immortality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [killabeez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/killabeez/gifts).



"Well?" Morales drank half his coffee in one go, thirsty from an hour spent trying to pry some kind of reaction out of their suspect.

"Nothing," Bassani said tiredly. She was drinking her own coffee more slowly and studying their suspect through the glass. "He's not in any system, but don't tell me he hasn't done this before."

Their suspect was rocking on the chair legs, playing with the unevenness that was supposed to shake them up. He didn't care when Morales loomed over him, or when Bassani leafed through the folder with his arrest report, the stills from the security footage, or the just arrived transcript from 911.

"Homeland Security wants him," Morales said dryly. "I'm tempted to give the guy to them. After signing off on his paperwork, anyway."

"He called in a bomb threat, yeah, but there's no chemical residue anywhere on him." Bassani shrugged. "Best we've got on him is his jacket smells like mineral oil, but that could be a knife, not a gun, and he didn't have any weapon on him."

"No," Morales said, annoyed. "The best we have on him now is perpetrating a hoax and misuse of community resources. I'm just not sure that's enough to do us any good. If he won't talk, we can't match his voice to the tape, and we don't have a camera record of him actually _at_ the phone booth that called in the 911. He's just the only one who _could_ have been there at the time. Any word from the bomb squad?"

Bassani said wryly, "That depends on whether that's leaded or you switched to decaf."

"Shit." Their suspect had put his feet up on the table, tilted back comfortably on two chair legs. The bastard looked like he was about to take a nap. "It's leaded, but tell me anyway."

"Nothing so far, but the Occupy protesters are holding a candlelight and sparkler vigil outside the church for him..."

"...and the sparklers are screwing with the search dogs. Great. Just great." Morales cocked his head and studied the suspect cynically. "Which way are you betting?"

"Let's cover our asses," his partner said dryly, "but I'm betting he's not a Good Samaritan. I don't think there was a bomb. I think he was pulling the cops away from the protestors."

"Or away from something else, but some of the protestors seem to know him and like him. Great. Let's hope we find out what he was up to before we have to let him go or hand him over to Homeland Security." Morales threw the paper cup away. "Come on. What the hell. Let's go ask Raines what the hell he was doing. Just for variety."

Bassani chuckled and put her own cup down. "Sure. Hand him some water, ask him for his side of the story... I bet he _still_ just smiles at us and sits mute."

Morales chuckled. "No bet there. What the hell. It'll be interesting to see if someone shows up to bail him out."

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Alternate Realities](http://gryphonrhi.livejournal.com/501689.html) meme, from Killa's prompt: "that one ... where Cory is part of the Occupy movement, and thanks to some grand (but harmless) gesture that gets him arrested for domestic terrorism, he ends up in FBI custody." ::amused:: I'm not sure he's made it from New York's finest to the FBI yet, but it was fun!


End file.
